Nobody Doesn't Like Amanda Lee
Nobody Doesn't Like Amanda Lee is the 11th episode of the 5th season of "E.R." It was first aired on January, 7 in 1999. It was written by Linda Gase and directed by Richard Thorpe. Plot Dr. Greene discovers that Amanda Lee is a fake and Anspaugh never saw through her credentials. When Lee finds out that Greene is suspicious, she locks him with a patient inside. An old friend of Greene's recommends him for a NASA mission. Benton's son is having difficulties in day care. Doug and Carol help the exhausted mother named Joi of a little boy named Ricky who has a terminal illness. Carter is jealous when Lucy goes on a date with Dale. NBC Description TONY WINNER PHYLLIS FRELICH AND EMMY WINNER MARE WINNINGHAM GUEST-STAR: Dr. Greene (Anthony Edwards) continues to spend personal time with the new ER Chief Dr. Lee (guest-star Mare Winningham), but her suspicious actions cause him to question her past. When his wife suddenly goes into labor, the father-to-be (guest-star Scott Mosenson) panics and collides with another vehicle forcing Dr. Weaver (Laura Innes) and Officer Reggie Moore (guest-star Cress Williams) to deal with legal and moral dilemmas. After treating Dr. Parks' (guest-star Phyllis Frelich, 'Stuck on You') granddaughter, Dr. Benton (Eriq La Salle) is inspired to communicate with his own son, Reese (guest-star Mathew Watkins). Hathaway (Julianna Margulies) grows concerned for the health of a woman, Joi (guest-star Valerie Mahaffey), and her tireless care for her A.L.D. stricken son (guest-star Kyle Chambers). Dr. Carter (Noah Wyle) fears he may have contracted TB from a patient. Jeanie (Gloria Reuben) considers re-entering the dating scene. Dr. Ross (George Clooney) questions the validity of job offer. Alex Kingston and Kellie Martin also star. Short summary Amanda Lee's obsession with Dr. Greene comes to a head when Mark inadvertantly digs up old med school records damaging to her career. Carter tries to save Lucy from Edson's advances. Peter treats Dr. Parks' grandchild, who interprets for her deaf mother and grandmother. Police officer Reggie Moore asks Jeanie out. Kerry receives a call from someone claiming to be her mother. Doug receives a job offer from Portland. Years after first applying, Greene is contacted by NASA as a potential astronaut candidate. Characters Main * Mark Greene * Doug Ross * John Carter * Carol Hathaway * Jeanie Boulet * Kerry Weaver * Lucy Knight * Elizabeth Corday * Peter Benton Recurring *Mare Winningham as Dr. Amanda Lee *Ellen Crawford as Nurse Lydia Wright *Yvette Freeman as Nurse Haleh Adams *Julie Bowen as Roxanne Please *Matthew Glave as Dr. Dale Edson *Cress Williams as Officer Reggie Moore *Jeff Cahill as Transport Dispatcher Tony Fig *John Aylward as Dr. Donald Anspaugh *Laura Cerón as Nurse Chuny Marquez *Lily Mariye as Nurse Lily Jarvik *Gedde Watanabe as Nurse Yosh Takata *Emily Wagner as Paramedic Doris Pickman *Lyn Alicia Henderson as Paramedic Pamela Olbes *Montae Russell as Paramedic Dwight Zadro *Julia Pearlstein as Day Care Worker *Matthew Watkins as Reese Benton *Valerie Mahaffey as Joi Abbott *Kyle Chambers as Ricky Abbott Guest Starring *Phyllis Frelich as Dr. Lisa Parks *Nancy Lenehan as Edie Harvell *Tara Kleiger as Gwen *Sara Mornell as Robin Gambrell *Scott Mosenson as Michael Gambrell *Drew Snyder as Mr. Drane *Terrylene as Gwen's Mother *Steven M. Gagnon as Dr. Blum *Page Leong as Gloria *Ace Mask as Korth *Deborah Strang as Mrs. Drane Trivia * The title is from the long time advertising slogan for Sara Lee frozen desserts - Nobody doesn't like Sara Lee. * Carter and Roxanne wake up listening to The Eric and Kathy Show. Quotes Dr. Mark Greene: Edie? Edie Harvell: Oh, Dr. Greeene, I wanna... I want to thank you. Dr. Mark Greene: For what? Getting you held hostage by a crazed lunatic? Edie Harvell: Oh, I haven't... I haven't felt this good in years. Dr. Mark Greene: That's great. Edie Harvell: Yeah, I mean, if I can survive this hell-hole, I can survive anything. Dr. Mark Greene: Can I call you a cab? Edie Harvell: hurriedly No. No. No, I think I'm just gonna walk. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes